분류:워크래프트
워크래프트 dnjzmfovmxm 게임 워크래프트 *《I: 오크 앤드 휴먼》 * 《II: 타이드 오브 다크니스》 (《비욘드 더 다크 포탈》) * 《III: 레인 오브 카오스》 (《프로즌 쓰론》) * 《하스스톤》 * 《어드밴처: 로드 오브 더 클랜》 월드 오브 워크래프트 *《월드 오브 워크래프트》 · * 《불타는 성전》 · * 《리치 왕의 분노》 · * 《대격변》 · * 《판다리아의 안개》 · * 《드레노어의 전쟁군주》 · * 《군단》 · * 《격전의 아제로스》 테이블 게임 *더 보드 게임 * 더 롤플레잉 게임 * 트레이딩 카드 게임 관련 서적 *데이 오브 더 드래곤 · *로드 오브 더 클랜 · *오브 블러드 앤드 아너 · *더 라스트 가디언 · *워 오브 디 에인션트 트릴로지 · *라이즈 오브 더 호드 · *타이드 오브 다크니스 · *비욘드 더 다크 포탈 · *아서스: 리치왕의 탄생 그래픽 노벨 *더 선웰 트릴로지 · *월드 오브 워크래프트 · *레전드 · *드래곤즈 오브 아웃랜드 소설 워크래프트 *피와 명예 (Of Blood and Honor) -2000 *용의 날 (Day of the Dragon) -2001 (2001, 황금가지) *부족의 지배자 (Lord of the Clans) -2002 (2002, 황금가지) *최후의 수호자 (The Last Guardian) -2002 *워크래프트: 고대의 전쟁 (Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy) *영원의 샘 (The Well of Eternity) -2004 *악마의 영혼 (The Demon Soul) -2004 *세계의 분리 (The Sundering) -2005 월드 오브 워크래프트 *증오의 순환 (Cycle of Hatred) -2006 *호드의 탄생 (Rise of the Horde) -2006 *어둠의 물결 (Tides of Darkness) -2007 *어둠의 문 넘어 (Beyong the Dark Portal) -2008 *용의 밤 (Night of the Dragon) -2008 *아서스: 리치왕의 탄생 (Arthas: Rise of the Lich King) -2009 (2010, 제우미디어) *스톰레이지 (Stormrage) -2010 (2010, 제우미디어) *부서지는 세계: 대격변의 전조 (The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm) -2010 (2011, 제우미디어) *스랄: 위상들의 황혼 (Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects) -2011 *늑대의 심장 (Wolfheart) -2011 *전쟁의 물결 (Tides of War) -출시예정 그 외 미디어 *《아제로스 차퍼》 · * 《히어로즈 오브 더 스톰》 · * 《워크래프트: 전쟁의 서막》영화 전쟁의 서막 *트래비스 피멀 - 안두인 로서 경........................................... 벌판 **dksendls fhtj 더커센들스 퍼허터져 ***Anduin Lothar : 무여ㅑㅜ ㅣㅐ솜ㄱ ****드라큐라 ~뜨라켜라 **이완용 dldhksdyd 들더 확커서 다이아몬드 *도미닉 쿠퍼 - 레인 린 국왕............................................... 열대우림 **fpdls fls **고종 rhwhd 로빈 우드 ***세월호 tpdnjfgh ****참사 ckatk **** 폭풍의 여자 *벤 포스터 - 메디브...................................................... **apelqm *폴라 패튼 - 가로나....................................................... **rkfhsk *토비 케벨 - 듀로탄, 서리늑대 부족장....................................... **ebfhxks *벤 슈네처 - 카드가, 어리고 재능있는 마법사................................ **zkemrk *로버트 카진스키 - 오그림 둠해머, 듀로탄의 가장 친한 친구................... *오언조 - 굴단, 사악한 오크 주술사. 강력한 지옥 마법을 구사한다. *루스 네가 - 티리아 린 왕비, 스톰윈드의 왕비. 레인 린의 아내이자 로서의 여동생. *애나 갤빈 - 드라카, 듀로탄의 아내이자 고엘의 어머니. *클랜시 브라운 - 블랙핸드, 검은바위 부족장 *테리 노터리 - 그롬마쉬 헬스크림, 전쟁노래 부족장. *딜런 솜빙 - 바리안 린 왕자, 레인 린의 아들. *마이클 애덤스웨이트 - 마그니 브론즈비어드, 아이언포지의 드워프 통치자. *버클리 더필드 - 캘런, 안두인 로서의 아들. Warcraft: The Beginning *Travis Fimmel as Anduin Lothar, the military commander of the human forces in Stormwind Kingdom. Steadfast and charismatic, Anduin is a knight who has sacrificed everything to keep the king and his people safe. *Paula Patton as Garona Halforcen, a strong-willed half-orc survivor caught between the Alliance and the Horde. *Ben Foster as Medivh, the current Guardian of Tirisfal and a mysterious and reclusive protector who wields formidable magical power. *Dominic Cooper as King Llane Wrynn, ruler of the Stormwind Kingdom and a beacon of hope for his people in times of darkness, and Anduin's brother-in-law. *Toby Kebbell as Durotan, the father of Go'el and the noble orc chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan battling to save his exiled clan and the rest of the renegade orcs from Gul'dan and the destruction of their world. Kebbell also portrays the Archmage Antonidas, leader of the Kirin Tor, the mage council of Dalaran. *Ben Schnetzer as Khadgar, a gifted young mage who was trained at a young age by the Kirin Tor to succeed Medivh as Guardian, but left and eventually found his place in the Stormwind Kingdom. *Robert Kazinsky as Orgrim Doomhammer, Durotan's best friend and right-hand man who later leads the survivors of the Frostwolf Clan. *Clancy Brown as Blackhand, the fearsome orc chieftain of the Blackrock Clan and puppet of Gul'dan who rises to become the first warchief of the Horde. *Daniel Wu as Gul'dan, a sinister Shadowmoon orc warlock. Wielding powerful fel magic and driven by his ravenous desire for power, he orchestrates the actions of the Horde from behind the scenes. *Ruth Negga as Lady Taria Wrynn, Queen-consort of Stormwind, King Llane's wife and most trusted counsel, and Anduin's sister. *Anna Galvin as Draka, Durotan's mate and the mother of Go'el. *Callum Keith Rennie as Moroes, the castellan who manages Medivh's arcane stronghold of Karazhan. *Burkely Duffield as Callan Lothar, son of Anduin and a soldier who follows in his father's footsteps. *Ryan Robbins as Karos, a soldier of Stormwind. *Dean Redman as Varis, a soldier of Stormwind. Redman also portrayed a caged Frostwolf Clan orc. 관련 문서 *오염된 피 사건 · * 디펜스 오브 더 에인션츠 · * 등장 인물 · * 세계관 · * 스트라타거스 · * 대한민국 프로 대회 분류:블리자드